The life of Riley Biers
by Rosaa
Summary: We know how Riley died, but how did he live?


**This should be considered as a work of fiction that I've been taking a lot of freedom with based on the original book series and geographical places etc. I have no personal experience of Washington at all so I apologize in advance if descriptions and facts are wrong. The same goes with my reasoning of changing the season from late fall to winter unlike what the books and the movie portraits, but I felt that it was needed for me to be able to show what I wanted with Riley. The rest of this should just be considered as me playing around with characters much for my own enjoyment.**

I've always been fascinated with Riley just because he's one of the characters we know the least about. All we know is the end and his tragic death, and maybe that's why I think he's one of the most interesting, and after watching to opening to Eclipse that just spurred it on even more. I've always wanted to know more about the story behind him and honestly I would have rather read a book about him than Bree that I never really cared for. I looked on FF and never really found what I wanted to read so I started writing like I always do but never really manages to finish and get lost on my desktop before they find their way into the trash. This one survived in its unfinished form for over a year. I never really intended of really putting the energy down to finish this, much less post it here after my page being quiet for a while.

Just think of this as a belated b-day present from me and I really hope that some of you will enjoy it.

**The life of Riley Biers**

I tore the paper out from my notebook and crumpled the piece of paper to a ball before I threw it on the floor together with the rest of them. This assignment was giving me a headache that some painkillers and rubbing my temples wouldn't cure. I was supposed to write an essay about historical buildings but instead I was lying with my head over my desk and I hadn't even decided what I wanted to write about yet. The only thing I had produced in the last hour was doodles of buildings that I wanted to draw someday in the future, not what had already been built. I sighed in defeat, there was no way that I would come up with anything today anyway.

"Honey?" I could hear my mom knock on my door. She brought me back to notice my surroundings and that I was back in my old teenage room instead of my smelly old dorm at school. The posters still hung crocket on the wall and the books were dusty on their shelves. Nothing had changed since three years ago when I left for college other than this didn't feel like my real home anymore. I belonged somewhere bigger than in a dark room with my high school football shirt hanging on the wall.

"Yeah?"

My mother carefully opened the door and took a glance inside the room before entering. I pushed myself to sit up straight in my chair before taking a look at my mother. She had her hair carefully put up in a bun on her head and wore her pearls earrings as always, just as her lips always were painted dark red with lipstick. My mother always looked proper and put together, sometimes I wished she just relaxed and didn't feel the need to look so_ perfect_. Over her white blouse she had an apron on and I could see the stains of flour on her clothes and on her face.

"I baked some cookies and I think it's time you took a break anyway. You have been sitting in here all day working on that paper and your father and I haven't got a chance to see you." She sighed but kept a warm smile on her lips showing her straight white teeth.

I accepted without protests, I was about to go crazy if I needed to sit inside my old room much longer and try to study which was about the last thing I wanted to do right now.

My dad already sat by the kitchen table next to my sister waited for the rest of the family. A big plate of cookies where placed in the middle of the table and you could tell from the smell that they came right from the oven. I took a seat next to my sister who gave me a smile and poured some milk in a glass for me.

"Thanks Kate. " My sister pushed her blond hair behind her ears and took a cookie from the plate to her mouth.

"Riley," my father caught my attention and I looked across the table where he sat with a glass of milk and a cookie too. He weren't as dressed up as my mother was in a plain white dress shirt and jeans which I was glad to see since I only pulled on some jeans and a grey shirt this morning since I figured I would be stuck inside the house working on my paper anyway. "How's that paper of yours going?" He took a bite from one of my mother's cookies.

"Fine," I lied. "I just haven't decided on which era I should focus on. I was thinking about ancient Greece."

"I'm sure whatever you decide it's going to be good." He said in that fatherly tone I remembered from my high school days.

"How's work at the hospital these days Dad?" I asked wanting to change the subject from myself and my studies. Suddenly it was as if my Dad looked extremely tired.

"Crazy. Ever since Dr. Cullen quit we all have to work twice as hard. It's been months and we still haven't found a replacement for him yet. Sometimes I regret moving to such a small town as Forks." The last part my Dad addressed directly towards my mother who just got up and rubbed his shoulders and her warm smile was replaced by a worried look on her face.

"I know I said that Dr. Cullen gave me the chills sometimes and had some strange habits – like going camping every time the sun was out – but that man was God sent." My father muttered while my mother rubbed his shoulders.

"I heard they moved because that blonde son of theirs got kicked out from school for doing drugs in the bathroom. I mean it would explain why he always looked so… strained and… dead." Kate said next to me.

I had only a vague idea of which these people where, they moved here only two months before I left for collage and even though they had been the talk of the town in the beginning I never got the pleasure to see them with my own eyes. But clearly they still managed to create things for the housewife's of Forks to gossip about while they drank tea even though they left town several months ago.

"Mrs. Newton said that the big brown haired guy had almost killed someone in Seattle because he was drunk and it was therefore they moved so they could skip charges." My mother said, mostly to Katie since she was the only one interested and sat down next to my father again.

"Whatever it was it left Edward's girlfriend all broken hearted. I have English class with her and I swear she got an eating disorder. My friend Jessica who has P.E. with her told me that you can count her ribs when she takes of her shirt."

"Katharine! You shouldn't talk about people like that. Dr. Cullen was a good man and we shouldn't talk about his family like that. I know for a fact that they moved because he got a better job in California and his wife wanted to move to a sunnier state. And if you ask me I agree, if anyone needed sun it was the Cullen family." My father declared and that was the end of that subject.

My sister just rolled her eyes and continued to ear her cookie.

XXX

It snowed outside and all I could see when I looked out the window was white. Christmas music sounded though the whole house from the speakers and out in the living room my mom and my sister where hanging Christmas decorations. My father had lit the fireplace and was reading the newspaper in one of the chairs.

"Honey?" My mother called after me when she saw me heading downstairs from where she stood. I stopped in the stairs and met her gaze and returned her smile. "Do you mind driving to the store, I forgot some things yesterday?"

It took me a moment to answer because I needed to see if I heard my mother correctly. She wanted me to drive in this snowstorm to get a couple of eggs and milk when you could barely see your hand in front or you when you stood outside?

I was about to refuse when my sister interrupted me.

"I'll join you!" She jumped into the hallway and her blonde hair shifted from one shoulder to the others in her movements. Before I'd even had time to stop her, my sister was out the door and out in the snow enjoying the weather. My mother laughed lightly and went back to doing what she was doing before and I went downstairs to pull on some warm clothes to survive the trip.

Finally outside in the freezing cold my sister already stood in the middle of our front yard with snow in her hair and looked up in the dark sky with a big smile on her lips.

"Hey, how about we go inside the car before you turn into a snowman?" My sister just laughed with me and brushed the snow out from her hair before we got into our dad's car.

The drive to the grocery store took a bit longer than it should have if it had been better weather but my sister didn't seem to mind but just kept talking. It was nice finally being home again and see my family again, it had been way too long since the last time.

As soon as me and Kate and gotten away from the snowstorm outside and found some protection from the freezing cold inside the store my sister disappeared within seconds behind some shelves. Even though I only had taken a couple of steps inside the store from the entrance I could tell just by glancing that there were a lot of people like us that had decided to do some last minute shopping. I moved further inside the store towards the dairy products to find the milk and the eggs my mother had requested and left Kate to find me later.

I moved between the shopping carts and people, in what I thought were a very good ninja imitation, and before I knew it I stood in front of the beige egg cartons. I grabbed one from the top and when I found the milk I dropped one next to the eggs in my basket.

I still had no idea where Kate disappeared but I enjoyed the moment by myself and started moving towards the check out.

A cheesy Christmas song caught my attention from the speakers in the ceiling which reminded me that I needed to find a present to Johanna.

She was a Swedish exchange student at my collage and I had seen her around the campus most of the year and I've heard about her from people and I guess we had some friends in common. I don't know why but there was something about guys that hype girls if they happen to be foreign, hell even out of state girls can be exciting sometimes. What made Johanna stand out from the rest of the exchange students at campus was pretty much just the fact that she fit the prejudice of a Swede as a pretty, skinny, blonde girl with blue eyes that happened to find the right friends.

And really isn't that all it takes?

We had been going out for about two months after she asked me to help her with her French paper. I'd never been much for foreign language but when Johanna asked me one night in the library I couldn't say no. She had tossed her hair behind her shoulder and looked at me with her begging blue eyes and I melted in the chair I'd been sitting in. Our French study session hadn't gone very good, at least if you count academically, it was more the two of us flirting with each other while I was trying my best to remember my French lessons in high school to have something to impress with and understand her assignment.

We were still in the puppy love stage were we both had a hard time keeping our hands of each other, and having to spend the entire winter break away from her when my hormones still under the influence of being newly in love was a pain.

A shelf with bracelets caught my attention and I found a simple one that wasn't that expensive. It was a gold plate with the text "with love" in graved and a black leather band to tie around her wrist. Even though I found this in a grocery store I really wanted to give it to Johanna, after all I didn't want to spend a fortune on her gift since we hadn't been going out for that long yet.

As I fingered on the bracelet I felt someone standing next to me looking on the same thing. I glanced discreetly to see who had joined me and my eyes met a tall man who looked to be my age if not older. If someone would have asked me to describe him I would have used the word _buff_. Like in the way, spending all his free time in the gym and having that kind of body that his muscles were visible even though he wore a jacket. I was surprised to how thin jacked he wore when the rest of the shoppers, including me, had worn the thickest one we could find in the closet.

A small girl with long brown hair appeared next to him a few seconds later on his other side. Soon I recognized the guy as one of the people living at the reservation not too far from here. I'd seen him ones of twice around the beach at La Push when me and my high school friends hung around there when I still attended Forks High School. I hadn't seen the girl around before which I thought was a bit strange since pretty much everyone knew each other around here, but she didn't really gave me a good chance of studying her face either since she kept her glance towards the floor.

I couldn't help but spy at them as the guy put his arm around her waist and hugged her closed to his body and got a concerned look on his face. The girl just followed his motions without protests as it looked like the guy were more or less holding her up from the ground. He looked at her with a concerned look at her for a second and pushed the hair out from her eyes.

"I was thinking of a Christmas present to you." he said and glanced at the same bracelet as I was holding.

"Jake, please. You know how I feel about that." her voice sounded just as tired and fragile as she looked.

"Bella." He just sounded annoyed.

Was this the girl Katie was talking about before? She certainly looked thin enough.

"Please?" she begged and pulled in his arm away from the shelf and even though I would never imagine someone like her having any chance against a guy like that in strength he followed without hesitation.

In the same second Kate appeared all bubbly and happy and holding something that looked like chocolate in her hands and hugging a carton against her chest. When my sister looked like that I knew there was no chance to resist her and tell her no to what she wanted. She glanced to the couple that just had been standing next to me with an interested look in her eyes and followed them with her glance.

"_That's the girl_." She whispered to me when they had enough distance to us. I took one last glimpse at the two of them and used came to the conclusion that Kate's friend probably where right about that girl having eating disorders given the fact that she looked so thin.

The girl and the huge man continued further into the store and left Kate and me alone. I never would have confessed this our loud but I was actually reviled when he left, it was easier to breathe when there wasn't a man twice my size in muscle weight standing next to me.

We could finally leave the store after my sister shamelessly had flirted with the boy behind the checkout. At home Mom and Dad still sat in the living room as we left them. Katie joined them on the couch and I walked over to my room and tried to work on the impossible task of my college essay again.

XXX

"I'll promise you it will be worth it." Johanna's voice echoed though the phone and I had a hard time resisting offer. Just the thought of seeing her, to have the chance of kissing her made it so much harder to stay home.

"I really need to work on that paper, I'm nowhere near finished." My excuse, even if it was a perfectly good one and true, I really needed to stay home, sounded weak even in my ears.

"Riley?" Johanna said in that sweet voice begging me to give in. "You'll be home before you know it again with a refreshed mind ready to finish that paper in minutes."

I don't know how she did it, but she had somehow convinced me to drive the three hour drive to Seattle. I know I should have stayed home today too and worked on that damn paper but I was unmotivated and I felt like I deserved and needed a break. And to drive down and see Johanna today seemed like the perfect break for me.

She hung up after I heard a girl voice in the background and I sand down on my bed. It would be at least two hours before I would be in Seattle with good traffic, so with the bad weather last night it would probably be more than that so I better get going.

I walked out to my Mom that was standing in the kitchen baking cookies. She was singing along with the radio while she was pressing out the dough on the baking dish.

"Good morning honey," she greeted me when she saw I was standing in the kitchen.

"Morning," I found a bowl in the cupboard and pored me some cereal and milk for breakfast. "Where's Dad?"

"He had to go to the hospital." I could see the smile drop for a second. She hated when my dad was called in for work with short notice, and apparently that had been happening more ever since they lost Dr. Cullen who covered a lot of the night shifts no one really wanted to take.

"And is the hyper little thing still sleeping?"

"Don't call your sister that." I just laughed and sat down at the table to eat my breakfast.

"I was thinking about going to Seattle today. Johanna's there and I need to take a break and get away from my room and my mind on that essay."

"Are you sure? I mean have you seen the weather-" she sounded worried.

"Mom. I'll be fine. I'll be home before you have time to miss me and I promise to drive safe or slow or whatever…"

"Just call your father for me and tell him so he knows."

"Sure." I walked over to the sink and rinsed my bowl before putting it in the dishwasher and headed to my room to change into some other clothes and made sure I brought the bracelet I bought for Johanna.

As soon as I got into the car I called my Dad, I knew the chances of him actually picking up where slim so when I heard his voicemail I wasn't surprised.

"Hey Dad, it's me. I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving for Seattle right now and I promised Mom that I would call you. While I'm there I'll pick up Katie gift, and don't worry I'll be home tonight. Yeah, well bye."

I drove out from the street that we lived on and drove through everything that Forks pretty much consisted of on my way out of it. The roads were still snowy from last night but I could tell that they pushed most of the snow of the road. Still I was driving slower that I usually would have been.

It started snowing again after a while but it wasn't enough to distract my driving. At least we were going to have a white Christmas this year. It felt like ages before I finally hit the city limits of Seattle and I relaxed as soon as I saw the skyline.

On my way to Johanna's apartment I stopped by a bag store to buy Katie's Christmas gift. I had planned on buying her one of those briefcases that you throw over your shoulder, actually Johanna had been the one that gave me the idea. She always walked around with one and honestly it looked a lot better than the backpacks most other girls walked around with on campus. So here I was, trying to pick out a bag for my sister. This whole scenario had it written "disaster" all over it.

I walked up to the woman behind the register and tried to explain my dilemma of buying a bag for my sister. She actually looked pretty sympatric and showed me what felt like every bag in the store. I ended up buying the one I thought looked most like the one that Johanna always wore and walked out from the store pretty satisfied. I threw the packet in the trunk and hope it would stay hidden there and try to break into my crappy car just to steal my Christmas gift for my sister, that honestly felt pretty pricey so I was happy that my parents decided to chip in when they heard my gift idea.

I found a parking spot not too far from Johanna's student apartment and practically ran up the stairs.

"Riley!" she threw the arms around my neck and I breathed in the smell of her in her long blonde hair. "I thought you would never get her because of the weather." I couldn't help ranking my eyes down her body and notice how tempting she managed to look in a big oversize knitted shirt that hung loosely and fell off and showed her naked shoulder and sweat shorts that were barely covering her butt with a pair of big and knitted socks. Her long blonde hair fell over her chest and she looked at me with sparkling eyes.

I could hear the slight accent in her voice, most of the time I could barely hear it and she sounded like a born and raised American, but her Swedish accent especially peaked through at "J"- sounds. Like 'journalism' and 'yellow'.

"I felt like I would never get here, the traffic was really bad."

"I'm just happy you're here now." Johanna let go of my neck and I could see the genuine smile on her lips. She dragged me in the small apartment and popped me down on her couch in the living room. Johanna walked into the kitchen and got me a cup of tea and she sank down on the couch next to me and took her own cup to her lips and blew on it.

"Any roommates home?" I asked and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled coyly and I met her blue eyes for a moment before she turned her attention back to the TV.

"Nope. I threw them out when I heard you would actually come here." she laughed. The blond waves of hair moved with her laugh.

"What are we watching anyway?" I turned my attention on the TV too. There were children on the screen running around in what looked like a castle, being chased by a ghost and talking in a language I couldn't understand.

"It's one of the old Swedish Christmas Calendars. I've been feeling a bit home sick for a couple of days, I even forced Danielle the other day to go with me to IKEA." she laughed.

I didn't know what to say so I just took her hand as she crawled up closer to me and we watched in silence as the episode ended of the foreign little children ran around in the castle and in the snow as I tried to keep up with the subtitles that Johanna put on for me.

"Was it good to be back home again?" She asked me as she turned off the TV before another episode started. I could tell she still had her own family on her mind.

"Of course but I missed you while I was gone. I'm a bit worried about my Dad though, he seems pretty stressed out at the hospital."

"Thank you for coming here today, I know it wasn't fair for me to drag you away from your family during Christmas. What I wouldn't give to afford a plane ticket back home for the holidays." Johanna sighed. I hugged her tighter and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't worry about it, I can take being away from my family for a day. I probably would have been sitting locked in my room anyway trying to finish that essay Mr. Boyles gave me."

We both quieted for a moment lost in thought.

"How long are your roommates gone for anyway?"

"Long enough," Johanna said with a smile and kissed me. I ran a hand up her naked leg and rested it on top of her hip. What she was wearing was making me crazy and I really had to force myself to not stare at her the entire time.

Johanna opened her lips and I licked them before I let the tip of my tongue grace over her teeth and she moaned in my mouth. I could feel her hands on my chest and I pulled her down on the couch so I was hovering over her and moved my hands from her hips so I could support my weight and not crush her. I could feel it tugging at the hem of my shirt and I was quick to help her to pull it off and just left her lips long enough to pull it over my face.

Both of us were breathing heavily and I moved my focus of her lips and started a trail of kisses down her cheek and focused on her neck. I knew that made her crazy and I could feel her smile as she moved her as she gave me better access. Another moan and whimper escaped her lips as I kissed her collarbones and licked the skin lightly while softly gracing it with my teeth. My name rolled of her lips and she pulled me tighter to her so I lost my grip on the couch and fell on top of her with all my body weight but she didn't seem to mind. Her hands were stroking my back as I moved my focus to her earlobes for a moment and she laughed as I kissed them softly.

Johanna found my lips and deepened the kiss between us as my hands were at the hem of her shirt and slowly pushing it up and feeling the soft skin on her belly and loving the feeling of her bare skin next to mine.

"Oh god, Sweden!"

I broke our kiss to move my head up to see one of Johanna's two roommates standing in the doorway covering her eyes.

"God, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were getting busy on the couch." The girl sounded apologetic and turned around in the door. I was so confused by the sudden break of our activities I didn't know what to do but I could feel Johanna laugh under me.

"Come on," she kissed me. "Let's take this party to my room." she smiled and got up and took me and my shirt on the floor in her hand and pulled me into her room still laughing.

X X X

We spent forever just kissing on Johanna's room while she had turned on some music and momentarily talked about everything and nothing in particular between the songs. She told me about her family, about what she would have been doing if she would have been in Sweden and what she missed the most like tap water, riding the metro and all the things you took for granted. I told her about my sister and Forks and all the crazy stories from an American high school she never got to experience. At some point we reached the point of starving and ran down to the Chinese place at the corner for takeout that we ate on the floor in Johanna's room.

"Crap, I almost forgot." I dug around in the pockets of my jeans and finally I found the small packet that I wrapped the bracelet into. "Merry Christmas."

"You bought me something?" Johanna sounded surprised. "Now I feel really bad I didn't buy you something." She leaned against the wall and looked down in shame for a second before she accepted the small packet.

"I didn't expect you to. And don't worry, it's just something small I found the other day."

Johanna pulled in the tape and in seconds she pulled the bracelet into her palm to look at it.

"Riley, it's great. So simple, I love it! Help me put it on." Johanna reached out her arm in front of me and gave me the bracelet to put on. I fought a bit with the clasp because I wasn't really used to work that kind of thing but I got it on with a bit of will power.

"Thank you." She said and hugged me and gave me a quick kiss before looking down on her arm to study the bracelet.

"It was my pleasure." I kissed her hand.

I let myself glance at the clock in the room and was surprised to see that it was after 5 pm. It was time for me to start heading back home even if I didn't want to get up and spend time alone in my car. Johanna protested and tried to hold me so I wouldn't get out of bed but there was nothing I could do it was time for me to go.

It was dark outside her window and I could see the snow whirling outside. The whole city was covered in white snow and it actually looked pretty rough out there. I wasn't too comfortable driving home in this type of weather to be honest. I pulled my phone out from my pocket and decided to call home and ask my Dad what he thought. Johanna was still sitting on her bed looking slightly confused.

"Hello?" I could hear my father voice on the other end.

"Dad, its Riley. I'm still in Seattle but the weather looks pretty bad here and I don't know if I can make it all the way home."

We discussed it back and forward for a while but I could tell my Dad wasn't too happy about the idea of me driving home today either.

"Spend the night at Johanna tonight and just drive down tomorrow morning then. Call me before you leave okay?"

"Yes Dad, call you first thing. Bye." He hung up and I put my phone back into my pocket.

"What was that about?" Johanna was still sitting on her bed looking curious. I sat down next to her.

"I'm spending the night here, if you don't mind." I said grinning. Her lips broke into a smile.

X X X

We migrated out from her bedroom eventually and moved out to the living room again as Johanna's roommates started getting back home. I recognized Mia as the girl that walked into the living room earlier today and the other girl with brown hair was Danielle. We had some friends in common so I'd seen her around before I started dating Johanna.

Somehow they all agreed that this was the perfect night to go out and we ended up to be a group of six that ended up on a bar not too far away in the bay area. Luckily one of mine and Danielle's friends in common Chris happened to live in the Seattle area so I didn't have to be the only guy with a group of four girls.

The girls were out on the dance floor while Chris and I found a table and kicked back a few beers. It was surprisingly busy considering the season and I was surprised that we were far from the only ones there with the weather and Christmas coming up relatively soon.

"…so the night ended with Andrew getting kicked out of the bar after he walked into the girls bathroom." Chris laughed and I joined him even though I didn't really listen to the story.

"Hey boys." I looked up to see a woman standing next to our table with big red wavy hair and sat down next to Chris in our booth. "Enjoying your night so far?" She gave us both a big white smile and looked me deep into my eyes that in the dim light looked pitch black. Chris wasn't late to try to start a conversation with the beautiful woman.

"Chris," he held his hand out for him to shake it.

"Victoria," she said in a sweet voice and ignored his hand in front her.

"And this is my friend Riley that obviously forgot his manners tonight." Chris introduced me.

"Are you from here Riley?" she gave me a charming smile and tossed with her hair over her shoulder.

"No, I grew up in Forks." I answered her mindlessly not really interested about continuing our conversation.

For a moment I saw something in her flash in recognition.

"You know it?" I asked surprised.

"I have um, friends from there." She smiled "So I guess you know the area around there pretty well?"

"Yes, well its mostly a bunch of forest so there's not much to know but my friends used to hike the trails up the mountain and around there so I guess I know the area." I answered her politely and mindlessly glanced at the dance floor to find Johanna.

"How about you big guy?" she turned her attention towards Chris.

"Seattle born and raised," he winked at her.

"I hope I'll see you guys around then." She winked back, left the table and disappeared among the people.

"That was weird. But god, so hot! Do you think she was into me? I could tell she was into me. She so wanted me! Should I go after her?" Chris looked for her in in the direction she walked away.

"Nah, she was too weird."

He silently agreed but still kept glancing around the room to find her.

We were silent for a while just enjoying our beers before he started talking again.

"If you don't have any plans for New Year's we can all drive up to my summer house this year," he continued with his plans for New Year's and I just let him go on. I didn't mind it at all, actually it sounded like I really good idea and normally I would had been join Chris in his plans to have a crazy college party and loved the thought to find a perfect excuse to celebrate it with Johanna and be able to kiss her at midnight or whatever. But I felt off tonight and honestly I never really felt like leaving the house and spend the night at some bar that smelled like urine.

One of the girls from the dance floor walked up to our table and sat down next to Chris and happily joined him in planning what Chris had named 'the party of the year'.

I saw Johanna on the dance floor moving with the music and enjoying spending some time with her friends laughing and singing along with the music. She turned her head and saw me sitting at the table looking at her and met me with a smile and motioned for me to come join her.

I came up and wrapped my hands around her waist and placed a soft kiss on her cheek and pulled her to the outside of all her friends so we weren't pressed in the middle of all of them.

"Are you okay?" she screamed into my ear over the music.

"Yeah of course. Why?"

"You looked unfocused." Johanna pursed her lips and didn't sound convinced.

I pressed her body closer to me and swayed her with the beat of the music and Johanna rested her chin on my shoulder. I sighed.

"I was just looking forward to spending a night in with you," I whispered in her ear. Johanna broke our embrace to meet my eyes.

"Want to get out of here?" Her voice was completely serious but her face had broken into a big grin.

"I'll get a cab." I gave her a quick kiss and Johanna laughed.

"Go! I'll be out in a moment let me just say good bye to the girls." she slapped my chest softly and I hurried off the dance floor.

Chris and whoever the girl was that joined us before looked like they were in a deep conversation and didn't even notice when I walked up to the table and grabbed my jacket before I hurried out the door. It was snowing heavily outside and the street was completely dark beside a few street lights. I felt a shiver going through my body as I stood outside and the cold air hit me in my thin jacket. The music from the bar still echoed out on the street.

I walked a few steps out on the street and I could see and hear the waves from the water. I knew I was going to have to walk a bit in the cold weather to find a cab but I really didn't mind because it that was what I had to do to be able to cozy up with Johanna in a warm bed it was worth it.

Suddenly I was something flashing in front of me like someone was driving passed me with a car. I turned around and to see if I could see the behind of the car and was confused when I didn't see anything in the dark.

I kept on walking a few steps before it happened again, only this time I could tell that it was something vaguely red and not bigger than a person speeding in front of me in the snow.

"Hello!"

"Is anybody out there?"

No answer.

I had an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach and started running with full speed on the road in front of me.

Something hard knocked me over and I fell down in the street in a pile of snow. A scream escaped my lips. Then it came at me again but this time I felt a burning pain from my hand and my throat. I opened my throat and let another scream echo between the buildings. I gripped my palm with my other hand and tried to put pressure on it but nothing would kill the pain. Not even my eyes could focus because of the pain. Every part of me was burning like I was on fire inside.

I needed help but I couldn't focus enough to actually form words with my screams. I barely heard them anyway beyond the pain.

The red haired woman from the bar appeared beside me kneeling over me and put a hand on my cheek, it felt ice cold against my burning skin. She looked into my eyes and I had a hard time focusing on anything at all.

"I'll take care of you." she stoke my cheek and smiled as I tried to understand what she was talking about and looked into her black empty eyes.


End file.
